The Forgotten Dawn
by nunia lightspeed
Summary: Long ago in ancient Egypt there was a forbidden love. Serenity is a maid and Yami Yugi is the prince will there love last, or will an evil pact destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I do not own Yugioh. so please l-l don't sue me.

This is cowritten by me and my best friend ~floraiji30 you can find her on deviantart.

chapter 1: Arrival at the Palace

Long long ago in the kingdom a hop skip and jump from Cairo lived a wise Pharaoh and his beloved queen. The subjects both loved and worshiped the pharaoh and his queen and peace was throughout the land. Only one thing had brought sadness to the kingdom. With all the prosperity and peace in the kingdom the royal couple had not been blessed with a child of there own. They prayed for many years to the god especially Ra the sun god. Finally there patience and devotion payed off in the form of a daughter, a princess. On the day she was born a beautiful sunrise arose at her first smile and so the Pharaoh and queen named her Sahara. Celebrations and thanks were given all throughout the kingdom for this wonderful gift of the gods.

Yet not everyone in the kingdom was joyous about the birth of the princess, lurking in the shadows Napep the high priest and pharaoh's confidant wallowed and festered in jealousy. He was suppose to be the next in line until this "thing" was born and with that thought he turned to betray. Not a month had passed since Sahara was born that the kingdoms worst enemy lead by Napep had broken down the gates and ransacking the palace. There seemed to be no hope.

The Pharaoh's ally and best friend king Aknamkanon had been held back from helping him because of massive deadly sandstorms that Napep had created. Knowing that the end was imminent and fearing for the lives of his wife and daughter the pharaoh made a hard decision. He begs his queen to take Sahara and secretly leave.

They had a tearful goodbye and the queen with a maidservant and Sahara and left through the secret passage. Even though the queen and maid were in disguise they were caught. As they were forcibly taken away the queen in desperation threw a basket into the Nile. Unbeknownst to the soldiers it held the infant princess. As the swords were rose above her head the queen prays to the Nile god Hapi to protect her treasure, her daughter. A flash of silver then dark red ran into the Nile. Hapi taking the queen's blood as an offering and seeing the sight of innocents being slaughtered he decided to hear the queen's plea and protect the child. The basket swayed and flowed down the river. Hapi made sure to stay away form the hippos, alligators and boats in the path to the destination he had chosen for the infant..

Msamaki was once a general for king Aknamkanon but a server head injury had made him retire. Now he was a fisherman on the north side of the river Nile. He lived in a small town with his wife and young daughter Ahura. Like any other day Msamaki cased his nets into the Nile in search for fish only to capture a basket.

He opened the basket to find an infant looking strait up at him. "Now who might you be?" he cooed to the girl. She responded with gurgle and a smile. As he took the child form the basket the sun now setting hit the Nile creating a brilliant flash of light. Taking it as a sign form the gods Msamaki bowed "Thank you Hapi, Ra for your gift me and my family shall treasure her."

:6 Years Later:

Msamaki had finally sure come to his old injuries and had died 10 moon cycles ago the family he left be hind had becomes destitute. They were very close to the point of starvation. So Msamaki's wife not wanting for her children (including Sahara now known as Serenity) to suffer had used her connections in the palace of Aknamkanon to place them in the scholars hall. But because they could not pay the girls would have to work as maids for there room and board.

This is were we pick up as the two girls are just about to head through the place gates.  
"Sister is this where we're gonna live from now on?" asked little Serenity as she looked form the big gilded gates to her big sister Ahura. Ahura looked at the gates and squeezed her little sister's hand. After a long pause Ahura took a deep breath and looked down at Serenity and said in a sweet but faltering voice "Yes... I am afraid so. Mother... said this is for the best." Pausing again she noticed Serenity's fear and quickly said " Don't worry we will be together I won't leave you. We will do this together. Ok?" Serenity shyly nodded and the two of them enter the gates.

Not too long after entering they are greeted by beautiful woman running to them. She has a cheerful smile and long black hair. "Why hello there! You came early. You must be Msamaki's daughters. I'm Luna. I've been anxious to meet you. I am a friend of your late father back when he was still a general." Looking to each girl separately "YOU must be Ahura you look just like your beautiful mother. And this shy little one must be Serenity" She smiles again and leads them further into the palace. As Luna and Ahura talked, Serenity still holding tightly to her sister's hand watches other servants bustling around the grounds of the vast corridors. Her mind begins to wonder She stares in wonder at the intricate paintings on the walls and arch ways and vast gardens and pools that just barely can be seen through them. She then is snapped out of the wonderment by hearing her name being called. Serenity looks up and sees Luna looking down at her with one of her infamous smiles " So what do you think of the palace young one?" Serenity looked up with her big eyes "Its too big!" Luna and Ahura giggled. Serenity slumped her head and hid behind her sister. Ahura rolled her eyes at Serenity's antics "Serenity come on don't take it like that." Luna crouched down to Serenity's eye level and said "Oh don't take offence little one. You are just too cute. Don't worry in no time this place will not seem so big." Serenity slowly came out from behind her sister and nodded. Standing back up Luna turned and lead the girls through another set of large doors. "This is the head servant and he will take you to meet the Pharaoh. Don'y worry young ones, the Pharaoh is a good and kind man."

The girls say goodbye to Luna and then they are lead through more corridors each getting more elaborate until they reached a curtain like doorway. They walk through the doorway into a large throne room. At the end of the throne room the Pharaoh Aknamkanon. In a booming strong yet kind voice Aknamkanon said "Welcome young ones." The two girls suddenly fell to the floor bowing down to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh seeing this got up and approached the now scared girls and knelt in front of them and smiled kindly. "Please stand, there is no need for you to do that. Your father is like brother to me. So you are to my family" He then put a hand on each of there heads and again smiled kindly at them.

Ahura looked up and meet the pharaoh's eyes. She nudged Serenity and she to looked up thou still unsure only to meet the face of a kind fatherly like man. Now seeing that the two of them were finally looking at him he said "It would give me great pleasure if you would consider this your new home."Ahura in a steady and strong voice said " My Pharaoh we thank you and I promise both me and Serenity will not let you down." She then looked to Serenity and the little girl smiled brightly and nodded vigorously. The Pharaoh laughs lightly and said "I can't wait to see what you two can do." 


	2. Chapter 2 a

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I do not own Yugioh. so please l-l don't sue me.

This is cowritten by me and my best friend ~floraiji30 you can find her on deviantart.

Chapter 2: The meeting (part A)

The girls were put right to work helping with breakfast and cleaning till mid-day then in scholar's hall till past

dusk. This routine continued and the days turned into one day two months after they had arrived at the

palace Serenity was given a special task by the master of the scholar's hall. She was to take an important scroll to

the head gardener in the southern gardens. When she asked for directions the master who was busy with other paperwork

and not really paying attention to young girl gave her vague instructions on how to get there and hurried her along.

:Two hours later:

Serenity had found a garden but she could not find the head gardener. She wondered around looking high and low.

Between large bushes of a strange flower. After searching for the gardener for another hour she started to worry. Did

I do something wrong? What will the head master do to me for not delivering this scroll. Oh no they might send me

away for being so dumb...or..or lock me in the dungeon.. Serenity's mind dove deeper and deeper into these thoughts.

Because of this she did not see or hear the approach of a group of children around her age. She just kept on staring

at the strange bush and griped the scroll tightly.

A tap on the shoulder spooked her and she jumped. Turning around with eyes wide she came face to face with a boy that

looked alot like the pharaoh. The boy tilted his head to the side and asked "Are you alright. Do you need some help?"

Serenity paused for one second and then with the worry finally getting the best of her blurted out the entire story to

the boy and his friends that were standing around him and her. A girl to the right of the boy just shouts out "Whoa

there! What is with the historic?" An older boy on the other side of the pharaoh look alike, addressed the girl on

his left "Mana, be polite." The girl know now as Mana just puffed out her cheeks and huffed "I was just asking her a

question Mahad." Ignoring the two of them the Pharaoh look-a-like smiled at Serenity and said "My name is Atemu. These

are my friends Mana and Mahad, and I am sorry to tell you that this is the northern rose garden. The place you are

looking for is on the other side of the palace." Serenity looked down and said "oh. My name is Serenity. Thank you for

your help. I should get going." and with that she started to walk away.

She didn't get far until Atemu and his friends came running after her. Mana was the fastest and grabbed Serenity's

hand. "Hey Serenity why don't we show you the way." She then linked one of her arms around Serenity's and started to

almost pull the girl along. Atemu came to the other side of Serenity and asked "If you have time after your tasks do

you want to play with us?"

Serenity was stunned at first but for the first time since she arrived at the palace she gave one of her grand smiles

and nodded. The three walked together talking. Mahad followed silently behind. Three/fourths of the way there

encountered another person. It was Seto a fellow scholar and classmate "Serenity! There you are the master was

wondering what was..." the boy then noticed Atemu on the right side of Serenity and gasped and suddenly kneeling

"Prince Atemu." Serenity was shocked. Atemu chuckled and looked at the kneeling boy "Seto please stand." Seto stood up

and looked between Serenity and Atemu. Atemu then said "I guess I will leave Serenity in your care." He then looked at

Serenity and said "I hope me being a prince doesn't change your mind about being friends?" Serenity speechless just

shook her head no. "Good, can you meet us after you are done? Seto can you take her with you when you come?" Seto just

nodded. Mana puffed again "oooo, I still wanted to talk with her." Mahad replied to Mana's whine "She has studying to

do and unlike you she's not trying to avoid it." "What you say!" Atemu seeing this stepped into the middle of his two

friends and started to pull them down the hall in the opposite direction of Serenity and Seto. "See you later." and

with that disappeared around a corner. 


	3. Chapter 2 b

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I do not own Yugioh. so please l-l don't sue me.

This is cowritten by me and my best friend ~floraiji30 you can find her on deviantart.

chapter 2 (part b)

The rest of the walk to the south garden was in silence. Serenity had tried asking Seto questions but recived no response. For in truth for the little time that she had known Seto he had given off an air of wanting to be left alone. So she stayed away too scared too talk to him. On the other hand her sister had no trouble talking to him. She would strike up a conversation any time she saw him, and when he would try to ignore her she would tease him. They had some how become a weird definition of friends.

They arrived at the southern gardens and handed off the scroll. Their trip back to the Scholars hall was quick. Seto had been in the palace for years ever since his home village was destroyed. He had shown great promise. He too like the girls had to work to attend. But he unlike the other girls was given a job working in the temple with the magicians as well as the scholars hall. He was the best student and the most likely to be given a job as an adviser to the court.

But putting that aside. We rejoin Seto and Serenity at the gates of the scholars hall. Seto stopped dead in his tracks right in front of the doors and startled little Serenity. "I will meet you back here after lessons." Serenity looked up confused. Seto rolled his eyes and said "The prince said he wanted to play with you. I am meeting him for our usual chess match after classes. I will take you with me. Understood." Serenity just nodded. Seto turned and smiled for a second before opening the doors and ushering Serenity in.

After classes:

Serenity exited the gates of the scholars hall were Seto had promised to meet her. She looked around not seeing Seto at first but finally finding him but he was not alone. Ahura was teasing Seto he looked a little bugged. Serenity approached them. Seto seeing Serenity, dashed over avoiding Ahura. He then grabbed her hand and without a word started running with her down the hall. Ahura would not hear of this and started to chase after them. Seto swore under his breathe and took a sharp turn to which lead to what seemed like a dead end. Seto recited something and the wall shimmered and without a moments hesitation ran right through the wall.

They ended up in a dark secret passage. Seto stopped and turned back he then recited another spell and wall became solid again. "There now she can't find out." Seto stated. "Find out what?" Seto looked down at Serenity like she had two heads. "You can not seriously not know." Serentiy just stared. "If anyone found out that us lowly commoners were even talking not to mention consorting with the prince we would be..." "Be what?" "Never mind. Just don't tell anyone including Ahura about Prince Atemu." Serenity still looking confused just agreed and started following Seto.

They finally arrived at the exit. Entering what can only be described as a royal sweet the two met Atemu, Mana and Mahad sitting in a circle on the floor. Mana was the first to notice the presence of the rooms two new occupents. She jumped up and almost tackled Serenity. "Finally a girl to play with. I have been out numbered for a long time." Seto walked around them and took a place in the circle. Mana finally let go and pulled Serenity towards the group. She then sat her down next to Atemu.

The group then started to play a game. The time flew as the children were together. By the time it was time to say goodbye Serenity had learned alot. Like how Seto and Atemu were like friendly rivals and Mana and Mahad seemed like a parent and child relationship. They all had gotten along and Serenity was sad when it finally had to end.

As Serenity and Seto were about to leave Atemu called out "See you guys again tomorrow." Serenity looked up and smiled and with that the secret friendship was made. 


End file.
